


Just a game of Beach Volleyball

by scarletlesbian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil war didn’t happen, F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), or anything after that, sovokain accords who, steve and nat tell the team they are together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletlesbian/pseuds/scarletlesbian
Summary: In which civil war is a silly game of volley ball
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 50





	Just a game of Beach Volleyball

“See I told you. You look terrible in a bikini.” Steve flashed her a grin. 

Natasha looked at him. “You have no room to talk. Have you seen yours?“ Natasha stifled a laugh at the american flag boxers he had on. 

“I know. Stark gave them to me, and then told me that I couldn’t come if I didn't wear them.“

“Mmm, sure Captain America,“ Natasha teased. “I think you just can't get away from patriotism.”

Steve smiled and stepped closer. “We should tell the team today.”

Natasha shook her head.

“C’mon. I think it's time, and then we could have a romantic day at the beach.” Steve argured. It was really cute, Natasha had a hard time resisting. 

Natasha pulled up closer to him until she was almost at his lips “No.” She pulled away with a flirty smile. “I’m going to get a drink.”

“You're evil, did you know that,” Steve called.

It wasn't that she was ashamed of her relationship with Steve. She definitely wasn't. She just didn't want the team to become distracted. And it was still so new, she didn't want to mess it up. If she was being honest with herself it was more of the latter.

She arrived at the beach tent that held snacks and drinks. Wanda was there getting herself a drink. 

“Hey,” Wanda spotted Natasha. “Do you know why Stark is making us do this?” Wanda complained. 

“Don't like the beach?” Natasha asked. 

Wanda nodded. “It's too hot. And sandy.” She shuddered in disgust.

“I think he wants us to bond as a team,” Natahsa laughed. 

“We can do that somewhere else that is not here,” she reasoned. 

Natasha nodded. “I guess.”

“Besides I spend so much time with you guys, and you know I have mind powers. So I have most of you figured out.”

Natahasha raised an eyebrow. “You do?” Wanda had been a part of the team for a little while, but there was a lot to know about the avengers.

“I know that you and Rogers have something going on.” Wanda smirked.

“No we don’t.” Natasha said quickly. She was a good liar, but Wanda still smirked.

“Sure.” She said walking away to join Vision on a mat.

Natasaha got her drink, and made her way to Steve who was standing in the ocean. “Do you think I’m a good liar?“ 

Steve looked confused. “Um. I don't know. Have you ever lied to me?”

“Yeah. Of course.” 

Steve looked at her incredulously.

“Oh relax. I'm honest with you most of the time. But I was talking to Wanda about us, and she said that we were together. And then I lied and told her we weren’t, but she didn't believe me.”

“Okay first of all, the whole mind reading thing makes it hard to lie to her. And second, I didn't know we were lying to people? I thought we just weren’t telling them.“

“What’s the difference?” Natasha asked.

“Well if we are lying people, we don't tell them no matter what. If we are just not telling them, then if they figure it out, they figure it out.”

“Oh okay. Well then we don't have to lie then. I know how you feel about doing things that aren't right.” Natasha bounced off.

Natasha noticed Pepper and Tony talking to a kid. He looked no older than fifteen. Natasha curiously made her way over. “Hey Tony, Pepper.”

“Natasha!” Pepper said. “Always a pleasure.”

“Natasha, this is Peter Parker.” Tony said.

“Hi,” he waved. 

“Ha! I just realized. You are both spiders.” Tony gave Natasha a pointed look. “You should ask him about that.” And with that, Tony and Pepper left.

Natasha spent some time getting to know this other spider. After Natasha’s conversation with him, she approached Tony about it. He told her that he saw a youtube video that showed promise. 

Later, Tony made them all engage in a game of beach volleyball. Pepper was declared referee, and everybody else was argurring on whose team they would be on.

Pepper blew the whistle. “Okay Steve and Tony, you are the captains of your team, you can choose your team from there.”

Steve and Tony opened their mouths to speak at the same time. “One at a time! Take turns.”

“Tony,” Pepper nodded for him to start. 

“Okay,” Tony looked around. “I choose the one who looks like she’ll murder to win the game. Romanoff.”

Natasha ducked under the net to Tony’s side, and smirked at Steve. “Your turn.”

“Uh. Sam.” Sam was already standing next to Steve so he didn't have to move.

“Rhodey.” Rhodey was also already at Tony's side.

“Wanda.”

“Vision.”

“Scott.” Natasha had just met Scott. Apparently Sam had invited him as his plus one. Not that they were allowed plus ones. Tony didn't seem to mind that much though.

“The kid.” 

“Clint.”

“Thanks guys. I love to be chosen last.” Clint said as he made his way to Steve’s side. 

Once they started the game, it had gone well at first. Tony’s team was winning Five to Four. Vision, unfortunately, did not entirely understand the nature of the game and ended up using his powers. He flew up to hit the ball. In all fairness the reason the ball had gotten so high was because Steve hit it with every ounce of super serum that he had. 

In response to Visions unfairness, Wanda used her Scarlet powers to direct the ball where she wanted it. “Hey!” She’s cheating.

“We cheated first,” Natasaha whispered to Tony.

Soon the smimple battle of beach volleyball turned to chaos. Natasha was sure Pepper was blowing a whistle, not that anybody could hear over the chaos and yelling. 

Either Tony or Rhodey had blasted a hole in the net. The ball was currently being stuck with whatever Peter had, toward their side, but Wanda was pulling it back to their side at the same time.

At one point the new guy, Scott, had disappeared completely, only to reappear to not let the ball touch the ground. They were definitely not playing this game right at all anymore.

Natasha got a text from Nick Fury about a new lead on a mission she had been working. Just as somebody blasted the ball. 

“Okay enough!” Pepper yelled. “New rule. No powers.”

She handed Natasaha a new beach ball. Natasah smirked, as she ducked under the net. The ball pressed against her hip. She approached Steve and reached up. She kissed him full on the mouth, and then she pressed the ball to his palms. 

She walked off. “Duty calls.”


End file.
